


Gotham Doesn't Make Them Like This

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics), Superboy (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of Tim's trips to Smallville, Kon takes him out in Pa's old truck for a little night surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham Doesn't Make Them Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't my summaries so amazing? Nargh. Story suggested by someone on Tumblr.

Kon had driven them out onto a field. Kon’s a metahuman. He can fly; he doesn’t need to drive, so when he takes Tim out onto Pa’s old battered truck, Tim can genuinely admit confusion.

“What are we doing out here, Kon?” Tim frowns, watching Kon lay out a blanket on the back of the truck. It’s just a little into the evening, with the sun’s light already fading out in the distance, turning the sky a hazy soft purple at the edges.

“If you’ll join me up here, you’ll see,” Kon promises with a smile, holding out his hand toward Tim.

Tim pretends to think about it, letting Kon pout at him before he smiles, taking his friend’s hand as he’s hoisted up on the truck with him.

Smiling with satisfaction, Kon slowly pulls them down onto of the blanket, and Tim goes down without a fight. His curiosity is bubbling over the edge, even as his head is pillowed by Kon’s arm. Automatically he scoots closer toward Kon, still holding onto his hand, laying it between them.

“So…?” he asks again, watching Kon. But Kon only smiles at him, a laugh just ghosting over that too broad smile of his.

“If you’ll stop looking at me for five seconds, you’d find out.” Kon laughs softly. 

Tim’s cheeks flush hotly, and he scowls at Kon. Almost giving into the urge to push him away and sulk on his side of the truck. But he’s been curious ever since Kon asked him if he wanted to go for a ride back at the farm.

He takes a moment, just one last glare at Kon, just to show that he’s not at all affected by the teasing before he looks up, and every breath is knocked out from him.

He’s always been used to Gotham’s skies, everything so obscured by smog he could hardly see the moon, but Smallville is an entirely different world, he thinks. There is no smog that blemishes the sky above, nothing to hide those sparkling lights above him.

Millions of stars are scattered across the inky black sky, with the last of the sun’s rays gone, Tim can see them; every last star that resides in that spacious void, filling up the emptiness with their brilliance. 

“Gotham sure can’t make em like this, huh?” Kon’s voice pulls Tim out from his awe, and he looks over, catching the apprehensive smile on his face.

Tim’s speechless for a moment, failing to finds the words to describe this feeling. It’s a big thing that grows at the very center of his heart, and spreads through his limbs, filling him with a kind of warmth that leaves him smiling.

Tim leans forward, cupping Kon’s cheek as he kisses him lightly. The kiss eases the tension from Kon’s shoulders, and he relaxes against him as Tim pulls away.

“So….” Kon starts, “What do you think?”

“I think you’re right.” Kon watches in amazement as Tim brings up their linked hands, kissing them lightly as his gaze lingers at Kon as he speaks, smiling. “Gotham can’t make them like this.”


End file.
